Elliott Volkov's Auror Admission Test
Auror Admission Test. (Auror Subjects at Hogwarts - DADA, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology) Name: Elliott Volkov Age: Physically 21, but immortal. Part One 1. Give a reason why you wish to be an Auror: I think I'd be a good auror for my hightened senses, and the knowledge I've gathered through the years. I don't quite like being what I am, and I believe that by going against evil (wrong, bad, whichever you'd prefer) will make it more bearable. I also like protecting others, no matter what/who the opponent is. During my last few years I realized how dark the world really is, and I wanna change it. 2. State two of your greatest relevant magical abilities: I can't wield a wand, unfortunately. Before changing, I excelled in Charms, Potions, and Transfiguration. If it counts, I'd say I excell in hand to hand combat. I also have more strength and can run faster than any normal wizard/witch could. I believe there aren't many, if not any, vampires in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and I'm sure that they, we, would bring good use to said Department. 3. What characteristics make you a better candidate than others? I do want to protect wizards/witches from all that's not as innocent as them. Although you may not consider me such a valuable member to this Department, I think I'd be pretty damn useful. But seriously, I do want to protect as much wizards as I can from all that's dark. That and through my years I've seen a lot of aurors in action. 4. What are your NEWT qualifications? *Charms - O *Transfiguration - O *Defense Against the Dark Arts - E *Potions - O *Herbology - A *Healing - E *Astronomy - O Part Two 1. If you saw someone, under suspicion only of being a dark wizard, what would you do? Why would you do so? I'd follow the suspect, looking to see if the suspect is involved in any shady business. I'd be using disguises so said person doesn't recognize me. If I see reasons for taking the suspect in for questioning, I'd analyze ways to take the person in without causing much commotion. If the need is there, I'd call for backup. If not, I'd take the person in myself. 2. If you were on a mission for the Ministry to rescue a group of wizards taken captive, and could either save yourself or the captives, who would you save? I'd obviously save the captives, even if I lost my life in the process. 3. If you are dying in battle, what would you ensure before your demise? I'd make sure the innocent and those who were closest to me were safe and far enough to not witness my death. Part Three Which of the following spells have you MASTERED: Please keep in mind I cannot do magic, and I mastered all of these during my last few human years. *Full bodied Patronus - Mastered *Variety of curses and counter curses - Mastered' *Ability to brew complex potions such as the Draught of Living Death - Mastered *Cast a Protean charm - Mastered *Cast a Fidelius charm - Mastered *Cast a Bedazzling hex - Mastered *Knowledge of venomous plants - Mastered *Know how to clean ghost ectoplasm. *Know the incantation to make objects disappear. - Mastered Thank you for taking the test. please await your owl, and if you are successful, Bryan Smith will interview you. Category:Auror Admission Test